


Taking

by MoonlitMusings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fist Fights, Hand Jobs, Juno takes charge and Peter is super into it, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: It's funny, what adrenaline can do to a person. Sometimes you need to find creative ways to work it out of your system.





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the people participating in the Penumbra mini-bang who reminded me I wrote this without actually publishing it, and encouraged me to remedy that. Because we all need a bit more of Juno taking charge.

We’re doing pretty well for facing down five people between the two of us. I get the guy in front of me with an uppercut just in time to turn and kick the one coming at me from the right. I go for a jab to the stomach, and then a knee to the face once he doubles over. With him on the ground I turn back to goon number one. A feint left, a right hook, cupped hands over the ears, and he stumbles. It gives me time to glance over at Peter. He’s in front of a wall with two more of the grunts rushing him. He waits until the last second before ducking out, letting them run into each other like something out of a cartoon. He comes up behind one and strikes at their neck, and I’m distracted from his next move by a blow to my side. I whirl around and punch back. He blocks my arm, but doesn’t see the leg that comes up for a groin kick until it’s too late. Off to the side I see knee to the face guy start to move, so I step over to offer a kick to the head before turning back to make sure groin-kick is still down. I hear a sickening crack behind me and turn to see the aftermath of Peter slamming one of the poor goons’ heads into the wall. Then, it’s back into the fray. Groin-kick is standing up straight again, and I move to bash in his nose. I can feel his bone crunch against the heel of my palm. It feels better than it probably should.

All in all, it’s not the hardest fight I’ve been in, but it sure as hell is enough to get my adrenaline pumping. My heart races as I fight off each person that comes at me, glancing over at Peter when I can to make sure he’s doing alright. I know he can hold his own, but it never hurts to check. Especially since he’s stopped favoring his knife so much. I told him he didn’t have to on my account, but the look on his face said he would anyways.

The whole thing is over in a few minutes, and in the end, Peter and I are left panting over a pile of unconscious muscle. I walk over to him and lean against a wall, catching my breath. He turns to me and offers a tired grin.

“Well, that was exciting.” He reaches into one of his endless pockets and pulls out a couple of handkerchiefs, handing one to me.

“Few more people than I expected, but I think we did alright,” I wipe the blood off my hands as he does the same. He looks over at me as I shove the cloth in my pocket, and reaches out a hand to wipe a spec of blood off my face. I know it’s a weird time to think about it, but he’s so goddamn beautiful right now. He’s beautiful all the time, of course, but at this moment, with his eyes shining and cheeks flushed and breath still coming in pants, well, I can’t help but think of other times when I’ve seen him like that. I feel a spike of desire run through me, and whether it’s the adrenaline or how gorgeous he looks or both or something else entirely, I run with it. His hand is still resting against my face when I pull him down into a kiss. It’s rough and sloppy and our teeth clash together and it’s perfect. There’s nothing in this world like having his lips on mine. I can’t get enough of it, enough of him. I end up pressing him against the wall, my body so close to his, but still not close enough. Not when he’s biting my lip like that and making those noises, muffled whimpers and groans that I can feel vibrating against my lips. I pull away and he follows for a second, pupils blown wide, mouth still hanging slightly open. I can’t take it anymore. I need him. Now. I reach down and pull out my comms, calling the office.

“Rita?”

“Hey boss!”

“Listen, I need you to call the PD and tell them we found the files. 1497 Hygiea street. They’re in the office at the back of the building. You got that?”

“Got it, boss.”

“And let them know there’s some people for them to pick up that aren’t doing so hot. Five of them.”

“Can do. You not staying till they get there?”

“Nah, I’ve got something else to take care of.” I look Peter in the eye as I say it, and I can see him swallow.

“Alright, if you say so.”

“Thanks, Rita.” I hang up and take Peter by the wrist. “C’mon.” I lead him out of the warehouse, and pause, looking around for someplace that’ll offer a little privacy.

“Where are we going?” His breathlessness only pushes me to search faster.

“Don’t know yet. I will when I see it.” We walk for a couple streets, and come across a warehouse that looks abandoned. I pull him inside and look around, making sure I don’t see anyone else. I turn back and pin him against the wall again, pulling him down for another kiss. The taste and smell and feel of him are intoxicating, made even more intense by the adrenaline still pumping through my veins. He’s kissing me back, hard, his hands slipping inside my coat to my back, pulling me tighter against him. I can feel the heat of him through my clothes, and it feels like I’m on fire in the best way. I grind against him, and he’s just as hard as I am. The friction is nice, but it’s not enough. I reach down and start undoing his pants, and once I get my hand inside he breaks away from the kiss with a gasp.

“Juno!” The exclamation makes me groan. The way he says my name always does things to me. With a voice like that, and the way he says it, like he’s savoring the way it feels on his tongue, how could it not? But this, hearing him cry it out in pleasure, it sends a jolt through me, straight to my cock.

“Peter...” I pull him out quickly before starting to work on my own pants. Once we’re both free, I push closer to him again and wrap one of my hands around both of us. He lets out a choked noise, and I smile. This, the look on his face, the way he can barely keep his eyes open, the sounds he’s making, the incredible friction as I start to jerk us off together, this is what I needed. And if the way he keeps gasping my name is anything to go by, he was thinking the same thing. His nails are digging into my back through my shirt now, his hips making small, frantic thrusts up into my hand. I rest my head against his shoulder and bite his collarbone to muffle the noises falling from my own mouth, making him shout. I keep going, my hand moving fast and rough, the slide getting easier and easier as my hand and our cocks are coated with sweat and precome. My blood is pounding in my ears, both of us are breathing hard, and I can feel myself getting close. Judging by the way Peter’s gone from moaning my name to whimpering wordlessly, he’s not far off either. I tighten my grip and speed up my hand.

“C’mon, Peter. Come for me. I wanna see it when you do. Wanna see your face...” I trail off, my ability to open my mouth and have actual words come out fading fast. It seems to do the trick though, because it’s only seconds before Peter’s shouting my name and coming on my hand. The look on his face and the feeling of him pulsing against me pull me over with him, and I bite his shoulder again, my voice muffled against him. I pump us both through it, and when we’re done I finally pull away a little, catching my breath. Peter opens his eyes and stares at me, a small, satisfied, surprised smile playing across his lips. He keeps staring at me for a few seconds and it starts to put me on edge. “What?” He laughs a little and shakes his head, leaning down to kiss me.

“I’m just not used to you taking charge like that. I must say it was rather... exhilarating.” I shrug and look away, my face starting to heat up. He chuckles again, and I feel a hand against my cheek. He takes a half step forward and leans down, whispering in my ear and making me shiver. “No need to be embarrassed, love. I’m certainly not complaining. Feel free to pin me to a wall... or a couch, or a mattress, or a desk, or anything else you like... anytime you please.” He’s smirking as he pulls away, taking yet another handkerchief out of his pocket. He must go through those things like I go through whisky. He cleans himself off and zips himself back up before offering the cloth to me. I use it, but not before I lick my hand clean, trying to throw him off-guard before he can do the same to me again. His smirk slips a little, and his eyes focus on my mouth. I grin. It’s another minute before I’m completely cleaned up and my clothes are straightened out.

“Back to the office?”

“Unless you’d rather go home first.” His smiles, flashing his teeth, and if we hadn’t just been against the wall a couple minutes ago, we would be there again.

“Just the office for now.” I reply, dryly. His smile turns warm and amused.

“Whatever you say, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile <3


End file.
